


Keeping Word

by Rionarch



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionarch/pseuds/Rionarch
Summary: Team Franklin/Bash/Karp should stick to the judicial circles, not tracks.
Kudos: 2





	Keeping Word

“Euuggggggh!” Peter never had asthma in his life, but there could be a case made for lack of thinking and and something. He thought they divided up these things as best as they could.  
  
When Damian Karp came to them about a tag team triathlon they scoff and then they thought about it. He’d do the running thing, Jared, by virtue of being lithe (not tiny) was going to swim, and Karp handled the biking.   
  
“Call Pindar. I think I have seaweed in my lungs.” Jared was still sopping wet and on the asphalt near a parked minivan. The energetic cheers of other “winners” could be heard and the plastic decorations fluttered. He’d call-as soon as his throat stopped bleeding.   
  
The unwinding gears of a bike pulled over next to them before the crash was heard. For his credit Damian didn’t even groan as he fell over to join their piled. He simply fell. The helmet bounced a little.  
  
“And this was because a thirteen year old taunted you?” Peter squirmed around so he could look at the other two better instead of the worn down firestone tires.   
  
“Can we never mention this again.” He looked a little ridiculous that red in the face.  
  
“I still hate kids.”   
  
“Ah, gentlemen. An exercise of the body is beneficial. Perhaps even more so than the mind if I do say so. You all look rather... rather over done for yourselves, don’t you?” Jared was the only one able to look Infeld in the face as the man twittered away at one of the successful triathlete teams, but didn’t say anything. The seaweed was still knotted in his hair.  
  
“Yeah, I’m thinking shots.”   
  
“Call Pindar!”


End file.
